Cosgrove Roosevelt
Cosgrove Roosevelt '''(b. January 3, 1955) is one of the Children of Timothy Max Roosevelt and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria. He is the father of three children. The Member of the '''Australian Labor Party, Activist for Religious Freedom and Secular Equality, and the Progressive Movement and Labor Movement in Australia. He is unregistered to campaign in the Chawosaurian Government. On June 3, 2017, he had a hearing over his father's legacy towards him because he commented on his father as an unfit father and a careless evil dictator, his approval towards his father's legacy is often negative. Cosgrove Wesley Roosevelt was born in Canberra on January 3, 1955, with his twin brother, Nicholas. Their mother often had time with them, but she often neglected them too much due to their father's abuse towards them and her. His father often made fun of him, dismissed him as weak and a pacifist, he wanted to win approval from his father by achieving Sovietist Goals by joining the Red Army, fought in Vietnam in Russia's favor, supporting Mao Zedong, the Soviet Union, Kim Il-Sung, North Korea, Communism, Anti-Christian Sentiment, and whatever his father favored, as it worked, Cosgrove won approval from his father. Cosgrove joined the Soviet Armed Forces, fought in the Indochina Wars, fought against the United States on the side of the Communists, helped send aide to North Vietnam, all to impress his father. Template Social Democracy Social democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justice within the framework of a capitalist economy, as well as a policy regime involving a commitment to representative democracy, measures for income redistribution, and regulation of the economy in the general interest and welfare state provisions.123 Social democracy thus aims to create the conditions for capitalism to lead to greater democratic, egalitarian and solidaristic outcomes; and is often associated with the set of socioeconomic policies that became prominent in Northern and Western Europe—particularly the Nordic model in the Nordic countries—during the latter half of the 20th century.45 Social democracy originated as a political ideology that advocated an evolutionary and peaceful transition from capitalism to socialism using established political processes in contrast to the revolutionary approach to transition associated with orthodox Marxism.6 In the early post-war era in Western Europe, social democratic parties rejected the Stalinist political and economic model then current in the Soviet Union, committing themselves either to an alternate path to socialism or to a compromise between capitalism and socialism.7 In this period, social democrats embraced a mixed economy based on the predominance of private property, with only a minority of essential utilities and public services under public ownership. As a result, social democracy became associated with Keynesian economics, state interventionism, and the welfare state, while abandoning the prior goal of replacing the capitalist system (factor markets, private property and wage labor)4 with a qualitatively different socialist economic system.8910 Modern social democracy is characterized by a commitment to policies aimed at curbing inequality, oppression of underprivileged groups, and poverty;11 including support for universally accessible public services like care for the elderly, child care, education, health care, and workers' compensation.12 The social democratic movement also has strong connections with the labour movement and trade unions, and is supportive of collective bargaining rights for workers as well as measures to extend democratic decision-making beyond politics into the economic sphere in the form of co-determination for employees and other economic stakeholders.13 The Third Way, which ostensibly aims to fuse right-wing economics with social democratic welfare policies, is an ideology that developed in the 1990s and is sometimes associated with social democratic parties, but some analysts have instead characterized the Third Way as an effectively neoliberal movement. Early Life (1955-1973) Cosgrove Wesley Roosevelt was born in Canberra, on January 3, 1955, with a twin brother. Born to a Chawosaurian Sovietist. Cosgrove has not been to school, but he self-educated himself, he isolated himself from his family, his parents, his siblings, and everybody. Cosgrove want no interest in Relationships because of his family. Cosgrove enjoyed walking through the city of Canberra, flying his personal plane across the capital, Cosgrove was very secretive, however, Cosgrove was very jealous of Timothy Max Roosevelt II. Cosgrove was often neglected by his parents and was often bullied by his father under his mother's neglection, to his father, Cosgrove was a disappointment, but Cosgrove was determined to show and prove his father wrong, by doing so, he was elected to the Chawosaurian Propaganda Commission in a landslide with 891 out of all 900 Delegates, drawing and directing the Communist Propaganda favoring the USSR, in 1972, he provided Communist Information to the Communist Tribune, he had a great Communist Record. Military Service (1973-1989) Cosgrove Roosevelt joined and trained for the Soviet Armed Forces and in 1973, he was sent to Vietnam to do secret work for the USSR. Vietnam War (1955-1975) Cosgrove Roosevelt fought a war in Vietnam that began when he was a baby and he joined at aged 18. He fought in Vietnam in favor of North Vietnam. In 1975, when North Vietnam wins the Vietnam War, Cosgrove returns home to his father still unsatisfied with him, which made Cosgrove very angry and more determined to pleasure his father. Soviet War in Afghanistan (1979-1989) Cosgrove went to Afghanistan to fight Islamic Extremists, but in 1983, he got bombed and served by returning to Australia, with his father's disappointment, Cosgrove failed to win his father's approval. Family & Children (1990-2008) Charlotte Bismarck Charlotte Bismarck met Cosgrove Roosevelt in 1985, he secretly dated her until announced to her parents that they wanted to marry, both Charlotte's parents opposed the engagement because Charlotte was 16 years of age and Cosgrove was 32 years of age. Cosgrove considers Charlotte the love of his life and his most cheerleading supporter, unlike his father or his mother. Cosgrove and Charlotte finally married in 1987. Cosgrove Roosevelt II On January 26, 1990, Cosgrove was very excited with a son, eventhough, in the 1970s, he had two kids, but wasn't able to raise them. Cosgrove has been determined this time tobe a good father. Once Cosgrove II grew up, Cosgrove has been very supportive of his son like his wife is to their son, Cosgrove supported his family. Chawosaurian Government (1981-present) Appointment to the House of the Stalinists Cosgrove was appointed to the House of the Stalinists in 1982. Spend time in the House until 2015, he was elected to the Chawosaurian Senate in 2015. Chawosaurian Senate Elected in a landslide with an 895 out of 900 Delegates, in 2016, reelected with an 893 out of 900 margin, and in 2017, reelected with a 567 out 900 margin. A huge drop in the Delegation, by 2019, he will or may run for reelection. See also Timothy Max Roosevelt (TMR+CPSU-USSR) Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Atheist Category:Children of Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Roosevelt Family (Chawosauria)